


Threes: Coda

by Filigree



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU continuation for Threes by Sleeps With Coyotes (not currently online)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes: Coda

Klaus woke without urgency in the semi-dark of his hotel room, nestled between two warm bodies and completely unable to deplore the situation. His sleep had been peaceful, marvellously restorative, Awake, he was still more relaxed than he could remember in years. Not a drugging sensation that would fog his brain and slow his instincts, as he’d always feared. This was a thrumming alertness. A state poised between latent and kinetic energies. Within it, Klaus knew he was capable of instant and perfect reaction.

It felt damned good, almost as good as the sex itself. He had been afraid of this?

He breathed deep, tasting a wave of scent in his nose and mouth: Dorian’s rose perfume, Z’s light herbal aftershave, the mingled sweat and sexual musks of all three men. It stirred Klaus again, easily and inexorably. His eyes widened at the realization. Just last week, this state had driven him out of bed to the bathroom, and to the desperate solitary acts needed to drive away the hunger. But now...

I want them both, he thought, still shocked by the knowledge, the desire. All over again. This might end today. They’ll meet each other between and after missions, and probably fall in love, and then I’ll be good and stand aside for them. They’re so perfect for each other. I’ll be dutiful Iron Klaus, all over again.

Oh, but while he had the chance, he wanted...

Klaus glanced over Dorian’s shoulder. The bedside clock read 0300 hours. They’d have to be dressed and functioning by 0600, if Dorian and Z were to avoid the notice of the other gossipy Alphabets.

By the dim light of the clock, he noticed Dorian awake and looking back at him. Not wary, not smug. Merely welcoming. Klaus hitched up on one elbow, leaned in for more of Dorian’s hypnotic kisses. One of Dorian’s hands trailed down Klaus’ chest and abdomen, curling around his erection. Pumping it with a dry friction that made Klaus want to sob. But they were both silent, Klaus’ groan and Dorian’s answering chuckle, so they wouldn’t disturb the other sleeper.

And in the midst of wrestling with Dorian’s tongue, Klaus realized he hadn’t even kissed Z once tonight.

Dorian broke off the kiss first, whispering into Klaus’ mouth with all his uncanny perception: “Go on, do it. You want him, too -- “

Z lay slack and still, eyes shut but not clenched, breathing deep and easy. Hoping nothing betrayed his waking to the two lovers next to him. Well, there was no hiding his erection. He doubted they’d notice, the Major and Eroica were too wrapped up in each other for anything short of an air-raid siren to part them. Z didn’t even dare turn his head to watch them, though he wanted to.

He had enough experience now to extrapolate.

To fantasize, he understood, the urgent fascination of it even stronger than the shame – and the knowledge that he was only an interloper. Z heard their soft movements, breaths, sighs. Dorian murmured something, in that arresting lips-against-skin way of his. Klaus’ breath caught in answer.

Z steeled himself to withstand the sounds of lovemaking that were sure to follow.

For almost a minute, he heard no noise, felt no movement. Then someone left the bed, and padded almost noiselessly on the carpet. Dorian?

What on earth are they doing? Z wondered.

He was answered when a warm set of lips brushed across his, the tongue sliding teasingly inward against his teeth. Hands caught his shoulders, smoothed the skin over his biceps.

Dorian was always so considerate, Z thought happily, eyes still shut as he surrendered his mouth to a slow, thoughtful kiss. Not at all like Dorian’s usual fare. That devastating skill was reined in, more exploratory, hesitant and challenging all at once. The mouth was rich with musk and Dorian’s sweetness, and the faint taste of very good tobacco.

Wait...

Z’s eyes opened, stunned, as Klaus pressed the advantage and covered the younger agent’s body with his own.

It was too unbelievable, too wonderful, feeling the Major’s sex move against his. All on their own, Z’s legs twined up around Klaus’ hips, wanting more of the friction. More of this old, secret dream. The big strong hands cupped his face, directing the kiss, deepening it until their tongues met and coiled together.

Z whimpered when Klaus pulled away, just far enough to speak.

“Beautiful Z,” Klaus whispered. “Faithful Z. My best, my right hand, the guard at my back, my conscience and my innocence – how could you think I would ignore you? I have wanted you, too -- “

Oh, God.

Z didn’t know he’d moaned out loud, until the Major’s soft rueful laugh answered him. “Ach, ja. What trouble we find ourselves in, we two virgins.” Klaus raised his head. “Dorian?”

“I’m here, darlings,” said the thief, slipping back into bed. He turned up the lamp to a soft dim glow, then smiled down at the two agents. “You two are so delectable like that. I don’t know which one to ravish first.”

A rumbled laugh, from Klaus. “Make yourself useful, Herr Dieb, and help me here.”

“What, Major, you didn’t learn anything from me?” Dorian’s teasing was so effortless and affectionate Z couldn’t take offense.

“Dorian.” The level look and the slight snap of command in Klaus’ voice made Dorian smile even more wickedly.

“Sweetheart,” said the thief, bending to whisper in Z’s ear, “you’re going to need this – “

And when Z opened his mouth to ask, Dorian slipped in a soft rubber ball attached to a silky band that he wrapped loosely back around Z’s head. It wasn’t big enough to choke, but it effectively gagged him.

To Z’s shocked “mmmph!” Dorian chuckled softly again. “You’re going to want to scream, darling. Trust me. And you shouldn’t, not here. You can spit it out, at any time. I’d say leave it. This way, you can make as much noise as you want – “

“You have much faith in my abilities, Eroica,” said Klaus. “And my own self-restraint?”

“Oh,” drawled Dorian. “You’re Iron Klaus. Watching you trying to keep from screaming will be half the fun. But I’ll be here to steal the shout from your lips when you come.”

Z settled back, dizzy with need, as his lovers shared another hungry kiss and turned back to look down at him.

Green eyes and blue, they shone with an identical speculation that made Z very, very glad he had the gag.

end


End file.
